predator
by envysparkler
Summary: Where will you run when there's nowhere to hide? - Tenma/vampire!Tsurugi.


**a/n:** Not my usual type of story, I know. Casting people as vampires is rarely done well, but I'll do my best. A request fic for an adorable picture of human!Tenma and vampire!Tsurugi.

**dedication:** to Larisque, my romance muse, who has finally decided to come out of hiding.

**disclaimer: ** I don't own IE Go.

**summary:** Where will you run when there's nowhere to hide? – Tenma/vampire!Tsurugi.

* * *

_**predator**_

_inhumanely strong, incredibly fast, ethereally beautiful_

* * *

The wind blew fiercely across the deserted streets, sending discarded trash skipping through the air and darting down to the gray asphalt. A chilly day, one that would've sent shivers down anyone's spine – but not his.

He didn't feel the cold, didn't notice as the wind played with his bangs. He hadn't felt anything in a very long time.

Even the emptiness of desertion did not touch his cold, deadened heart. He had lived centuries long – too long to be worried about something as trivial as companionship.

Except – there he was, stooped over by the weight of a bulky bag and panting in exertion but _happy_, his face flushed in excitement.

The teen smiled – a gruesome smile that showcased each one of his gleaming fangs – before stealing after the boy.

He caught up to him in a matter of seconds, even though the boy was on the other side of the road. Caught up to him, slipped the bag off his shoulder and whirled him around, his smile widening as he caught sight of fear-widened eyes.

Most animals knew to stay away – they ran and hid when they sensed his presence, the still air that accompanied the world's oldest and most dangerous of predators. His dark aura even repelled humans, before they got a chance to meet his brilliant orange eyes and fall for his destructively intoxicating smile. But for the strangest of reasons, this boy had reached _out_ to him, when the vampire had been plotting under a tree.

"Tsurugi," the boy said, his words half-strangled as Tsurugi slipped an arm around his toned waist. Tsurugi smirked as he caught sight of the effect he had on the boy – his eyes were half-lidded and they looked at Tsurugi with a mixture of fear and anticipation, his heart beating loudly in his chest as if to remind Tsurugi of the end goal, of the result that awaited his every prey.

"Call me Kyousuke, Tenma-_kun_," Tsurugi whispered into his ear, listening to the boy's heart jolt as goosebumps rose on his flesh, "It's been _so_ very long…"

Pulling the high collar to the side – did the boy _want_ to tempt him? – Tsurugi gave a soft moan of pleasure at the sight of Tenma's smooth, tanned skin. Curling his free hand around Tenma's throat – his nails tapped the boy's jugular, so close to breaking skin… - Tsurugi bit down above the boy's collarbone, hearing the sharp cry Tenma muffled and the harsh, jagged breaths as Tsurugi sucked the blood from Tenma's veins.

It was so _sweet_, it tasted like heaven and it relieved the dull ache at the bottom of his throat. He instantly felt revitalized, as if Tenma was giving him his boundless energy along with his blood.

He did not noticed the hand Tenma had buried into his dark blue locks until he pulled away – too soon, but he didn't want the boy to die – blood dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Attraction shone in every weary line on Tenma's face, love pulsing from the lidded blue eyes as Tenma looked up at Tsurugi as if he was an angel. An altogether common response – Tsurugi was beautiful, by human standards. Beautiful and strong and fast – nature's ultimate predator. His weaknesses were few and unknown, his prey was easy to snare and even easier to kill.

Tsurugi smiled and pressed his lips to Tenma's, coating them with his own blood. Drawing away, he gently seated Tenma on the ground, brushing away the blood with the back of his hand. Tenma looked at him, slightly dazed, his pupils dilating when he caught the full force of Tsurugi's smoldering look.

"Tsurugi –"

Tsurugi stopped him with a finger to his lips, "I thought I told you to call me Kyousuke, Tenma-_kun_."

Tenma gulped and Tsurugi watched the movement as he swallowed, momentarily accentuating his jugular and the slowly bleeding puncture wound. Tenma saw Tsurugi's gaze and hastily covered it up, pulling his collar back to its original position.

"Tsurugi – why me?" Tenma redirected Tsurugi's attention, "Why – out of everyone, why choose me?"

Tsurugi tilted his head to one side, thinking about his response. Of course, he could just snap the boy's neck or drain him dry, but that would be counterproductive. The _truth_ was likewise out of the question. So Tsurugi decided to do what he did best and answer as cryptically as possible.

"Why does a lion hunt the straggling deer and not the one that runs at the front of the herd?" Tsurugi asked rhetorically, tracing a vein down Tenma's arm, "Why does the shark hunt the weakest dolphin and not the strongest?" He smiled, but it wasn't a pretty smile – it oozed ancient knowledge and dark intentions and above all, _danger_. "Because it is _easy_, Tenma-kun."

Tsurugi did not tell him that being a vampire meant enjoying the challenges, that for a vampire the tastiest meal was that of a hunter – he did not tell him that vampires enjoy the prey that actually fights _back_.

But the human boy was content with his answer – even if it wasn't an answer at all – and shakily stood up, realizing that their encounter was at an end. He went to pick up his bag and turned – nearly shouting when he came face to face with Tsurugi.

"A parting gift, Tenma-kun," Tsurugi kissed him and stepped back, vanishing into thin air. The boy looked around wildly, but was unable to spot the vampire lurking in the shadows of a nearby alley.

"A promise," Tsurugi murmured as he silently followed the boy home. A vigilant protector against the dangers of the night – an ironic hero for the boy that made his dead heart beat again.

For even a predator can fall to love.

* * *

_mortally crippled_

**le fin**

* * *

**a/n:** Like I said, not one of my usual works, but still. Hope you liked it!


End file.
